Bellabook
by supremeloser
Summary: After the Cullen's leave a new family moves to Forks, Washington, can Mark and Bella's love survive now out in the open, everyone seems to be talking about it. And this vampire family they know too. R&R.
1. I don't understandwhy me?

********

Bellabook

********

********

**

* * *

**

_Summary:_

2 months _a_fter the Cullen's leave in New Moon A new family moves to Forks, Washington they have one son named Mark as Mark comes to town as a senior, Bella and Mark can't help but become close because of this weird attraction that seems to grow between them whenever they think about one another. (Twist) this Mark character is actually the Mark Zuckerburg who created, Face book and moves to town to keep out of the spotlight for a while. Will Bella and Mark survive once the media knows about them, and should I let the Cullen's reappear into Bella's life?

* * *

Disclaimer:I Do Not own twilight

* * *

"Bella time to leave for school," Charlie reminded me while giving me this look to ask if I could just give him some sort of response, which never happened.

"...K... bye" I think I sighed quietly, while walking out the door to my truck.

I don't notice much anymore since I never talked to my friends, and they ignored me too, since I became recluse and left behind by the Cull.. _No Bella do not think about them they Left You behind_. I quietly sighed, and pulled into the school parking lot, and immediately noticed a sleek black car 7 spaces away from my truck, it looked nice.

_Buzz!_

There was the annoying sound of the warning bell in my ear as I closed my locker and walked into my first period of the day.

The day seemed like all the other days at school they just droned on and on and was so boring. I just tried to blend into the background only giving a small nod to unsuccessful people who tried to engage me in a morning greeting.  
I only ever talked to Angela anymore because she was the only person who understood that I didn't want to talk about my feelings, she treated me normal and not like not porcelain doll who going to breakdown every chance she gets. Angela and I usually had a study date on Friday's after school, and then we would go out to the movies, and/or out to dinner where we people watched and talked about random nonsense, which was very nice because it gave me a sense of actually being normal in someone's eyes, and not being judged by watchful eyes.

"Hey Bella," Angela said as she got in behind me in the lunch line while grabbing a purple Fanta can to go with her lunch I'm believing she brought from home in the brown paper bag.

"Hey Angela, what's in the Bag?" I asked as I grabbed a turkey sandwich, and a bottle of blue Gatorade from the cafeteria lunch options, "It smells really mouthwatering."

"Oh! it is so good it's my Aunt Andrea's secret breakfast casserole recipe, my mom makes occasionally for the family I love it, want to try some?" she asked setting the bag down on an empty light-blue cafeteria table.

"Oh, no thanks it's yours you enjoy it, maybe next time," I replied while opening the wrap to my turkey sandwich.

"Ok," she replied quickly."Have you seen the new kid today I only heard about him from Jessica last week."

"No, none of my morning classes are with him, maybe later today," I told her after swallowing a big gulp of Gatorade and then coughing a bit," But I did see his car it was very nice looking and fancy." I admitted to her.

"Yeah, I did too I liked it a lot, What I heard from Jessica was that he and his family moved here from Norton Shores, Michigan, his father is the new pediatrics medical doctor at the hospital, his mother is an accountant that works from home, his family comes from old money, also he's a 19 year old senior, his name is Markus Zuckerburg but likes to be called Mark and apparently his looks could rival Mike's any day she said," Angela said taking a bite her food, rolling her eyes at the same time, while giving a short chuckle.  
"I Haven't gotten a good glimpse of him yet and I'm excited too because I wanna know if Mark is living up to Jessica's description or if she is over selling him," she said more, while looking wistful for a moment, then started eating again.

"Yeah, now I do too, but try not to expect much you know Jessica she may have over sold him you never know the truth with information coming from her," I replied while stealing a green grape from the open bag next to her.

"You are correct about that Bella it is crazy talk that come from her sometimes, it's hard to tell," she responded.

"..Wait! You said Zuckerburg, that name sounds familiar, do you know?" I asked her in a deep confusing thought.

" Oh, yeah that's the other thing Jessica announced this morning, Mark is apparently the _Mark Zuckerburg _who created the Facebook, his parents moved him here so he could live his last teen years with some normalcy before he heads to college, if he even goes, ya'know," she explained with excitement in her light brown eyes.

"WOW!" I said with awe, "The genius behind Face book is actually here living in dreary Forks, Washington he's gonna feel trapped," I told her while standing up gathering garbage to throw away as I heard the bell telling us to get to class.

"Yeah possibly or he wanted normalcy too, and I wasn't just his parents choice either," she replied walking next to me to our shared 5th period class.  
I just nodded in agreement, going to sit two seats diagonal behind her, as tried to get the class to calm down to get the lesson started for the day. In English we are currently reading the book The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain, and surprisingly it's one of the classics I have not read, so class was just to read chapters 5-8 and write a short summary of them.

I turned in my paper just as the final bell of the day rang, and walked out of the class room with a long sigh, and pulling my hair off the back of my neck into a messy ponytail and walking to my locker thanking god that I don't have any homework to do this weekend, I walked by the vending machine and quickly bought myself a sprite to drink at home, then headed out to the parking lot, which was mostly deserted, except a few teachers cars, my truck and Mark's car, and next to his car were two figures it looked like the new kid Mark and Angela's boyfriend Ben and he looked to be drooling over Mark's car, I was now about 13 feet from them nearing my truck, an then Ben walked away, and my eyes met a pair of clear sparkling ocean blue eyes that look to hold so many emotions, that widened when looking at me, and put some sort of twitchy sensation in the pit of my stomach then I got a clear look at him, he was around 6'3 feet tall, with lean muscles but plenty of them, dark chocolate brown hair, a very fair skin complexion but with no paleness like me more fleshy color, a sharp chin line, and a perfect sized nose, he was wearing a light green Michigan hoodie, dark denim jeans that weren't too baggy and some nice looking leather shoes.. I quickly gave him this short nod and half smile combo, climbed in my truck, and drove home.

What was that? I wondered to myself, when did I check out boys? since Ed_-No not again today no more. _I pulled in the driveway, going inside knowing I was alone, I climbed upstairs, setting the Sprite on the table next to my bed in a paper towel, I changed into a gray tank top and gray Abercrombie sweat shorts to the knees, with a light cream colored jacket, and climbed into bed wanting to sleep for a few hours until Charlie came home with food hopefully.


	2. Weekend Meetings

**BPOV**

The rest of the week went the same way, but I never saw Mark for more than an hour at lunch where he sat with some guys who were almost popular, but of course he sits with them, and his back always towards me. I also see him after school driving away in his sleek car.

So when I woke up this Saturday I felt the sudden urge to get out of the house.

I showered and put on a grey long sleeved shirt that has a 22 printed on the front, which is sort of old so it was a bit tight on me but still good, with a pair of medium wash skinny jeans, a pair of black vans sneakers, with my hair up in a perfect ponytail, and a small black backpack, and I put some money in it and grabbed my iPod and drove to Port Angles.

For a while I just walked around, and sat at a park bench with my ear phones in, until I got hungry and I walked through the park of the other side and stopped in a sandwich shop. I ordered a chicken sandwich fries and a coca cola, and went and sat in the back corner to eat and observe people.  
About 30 minutes later I saw some kids from school walk in and take a seat at the booth 2 down from me and I instantly recognized the boys and Mark who was with them.

"Would you like anything else," the woman asked me just coming from the direction of Mark's table taking their orders.

"Yes can I have another coke please," I quietly asked the waiter, she nodded and walked away behind the double doors to the kitchen area.  
I just sat silently listening to my iPod when my coke arrived just nodding at the waitress, when I finished my first sip of coke my eyes met a pair of ocean blue eyes. I knew that they belonged to Mark Zuckerburg. We stared at each other for a for a while, well I stared at him and his eyes roamed my body, and I could tell he was wearing a white t-shirt, dark washed jeans, white, sneakers with neutral colors on them, a black jacket was thrown in his lap, a black watch on his right wrist, and a silver chain around his neck, and then his eyes met mine again while he gave a sheepish smile turning back to the boys with a small grin on his face. I slightly flushed pink and looked away laying a 5 dollar tip on the counter and walking out of the shop.

I decide to get my nails and toenails done. I got out of nail salon about an hour and a half later with a light turquoise blue, or maybe a light blue that was closer to cotton candy, color painted on. I loved the color so much that I bought it when paying. I wanted more of it.

I was walking around the park, observing and smiling softly at people who look my way so I don't look like a mean person. I sighed and sat down on a purple park bench, in the far corner where I could see everything, like the sandwich shop where I could see the boys and Mark exiting. It looked as if they Mark was separating from the rest of the group and going somewhere else. My eyes moved toward the sky and I was staring at the dull grey pained lifeless grey sky, which was expected. What was unexpected was when I slid my eyes down a fraction I could see Mark walking towards me with an unknown expression on his face, he got a bit closer waited a few seconds and then he spoke with a soft yet comforting voice.

"Hi, Um I'm Mark, you... Ah... Go to school with me right." He replied sitting down in front of me on the soft pale green grass patch and setting down a black leather messenger bag next to him and wrapping a pair of long lean arms around in knees which we're propped up, and stared into my eyes, finally I decided to answer him.

"Yeah, um… my name is Bella Swan; it's nice to officially meet you Mark." I replied with a curious glace at him, then he looked into my eyes and all reality seemed to vanish in those few seconds before he spoke again.

"Yes well I know that, but I just wanted to ask you something if that's okay with you?" He said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah go ahead," I replied trying to understand what he could possibly want ask me, we have never talked before this.

"Well, I just wanted to know why you aren't like other girls all over me. I mean like why do I feel the need to actually be around you all of a sudden, and I can't get you out of my head, ever since you have given me a real smile, on my first day after school?"

I thought his question over and I suddenly understood where he came from he has all these girls hanging off him all because of his fame, money and looks. I actually felt sorry for Mark; it was like he was a vampire or something, it was like a miniature epiphany. So I voiced my thoughts out to him.

"Well Mark I'm not exactly sure," I started out in a broken whisper, " but I did just get over a current, pretty bad break-up that I'm still sort of trying to come alive again," I replied looking away feeling the tears wanting the fall down my face like a mini river. Then I continue explained more with a thick voice.  
"I want you to think I'm being honest here, but actually I'm not that type of girl who would just hang with a person because of their looks or social status, my last boyfriend was considered the most gorgeous guy in school and we we're together for a year then he just left, there's more to life than just that, and I'm not trying to trick you into anything at all seriously I'm being 100% true here, don't you believe me?"  
I asked Mark leaning forward and widening my eyes a fraction probably looking slightly like Bambi with my eyes, and then I swallowed thickly when Mark didn't answer me right away looking far away somewhere up in the sky hopefully thinking about my answer. I looked down at the short cut grass with sad thoughts crossing through my head all of which consisted of whether or not Mark would my actually believe my true, meaningful words.

"Well… I can tell you're telling the truth because of your cute little blush you get and you're not giggling like an air headed bimbo after every time I speak," he said finally after a few more seconds and staring into my eyes again where I could feel the blush come on upon my cheeks this time a heavy shade of dark, rosy pink. I smiled and a replied a short 'thank-you' whisper and nod which is all I could get out still staring into the incredibly amazing blue eyes that are so captivating and I was sinking into them slowly.

"You're welcome Bella, well now you are the first official person In Forks to become real friends with me," he said to me in a light teasing tone.

"Well don't I feel like a special girl," I said in a light and teasing tone, and smiling for real this time and for myself, not the small reassuring smile I give people to explain to them that I am fine.

"You should I'm super duper awesome, I never thought my first friend here would ever be a girl" he said teasing me back with mock confusion, and I just rolled my eyes at his playfulness. We sat in silence for a while occasionally glancing at each other and discretely looking under our eyelashes, as we talked to each other and learned everything about each other things like friends would do together.

"Well I gotta go I told my mom that I would be home soon to help her with a few things," he stated getting up and dusting off grass particles, after about an hour and a half of talking, and getting to know each other. I sighed and stood up too.

"Let me walk you to your car," I said and he gave me a pirate smile, with an unrecognizable emotion in his eyes.  
I noticed a few girls give me dirty looks when we walked by the outdoor seats at a new small French café, when they saw me with Mark, he I hope was oblivious to them the girls look horrid and slutty, with their low cut tops, ugly cheap bleach blonde stringy hair, piles of make-up on and mini denim skirts that look so uncomfortable, high pitched voices that came from Barbie dolls, and most likely you would see their undergarment if they bent over. But again they probably wanted that to happen. Dumb slutty girls, I said in my thoughts with an eye roll.

"Do you need a ride or anything," Mark asked me when we stopped by his Audi R8.

I could tell that things we're going to be awkward in a second because I couldn't exactly tell him that I wanted to come to Port Angeles today to come wallow in my thoughts about my ex- (vampire) boyfriend who I desperately can't let go like the petty ex-girlfriend who looks needy and I wished I wasn't.

"No, I'm good I still have other thing I need to get," I lied to Mark but he couldn't tell because he agreed to see me around at school.

"Bye, see you around too," I said and walked back the way we came from hearing Mark start his car after a few seconds.  
I just walked around to the far end of the park again staring st the cold serene, murky lake which occasionally had ripples in it because of the short bursts of cold yet calming air breezes, and I sat on the ground thinking about all of the things Mark and I talked today and what I learned about him.

What is your favorite color? Deep emerald green, dark rosy blood red.

What is your favorite song? Forever by the band Red.

Who is your favorite music artist? Downtown Fiction good band.

What is your favorite animal? Big black bears,  
and for a brief second I thought about my former bear of a brother who played with his food, then banished the thought away scolding myself for even thinking about them again.

What is your favorite season? Spring, it was great in Michigan because of Lake Michigan was at the perfect temperature to go swimming in.

What is your favorite smell? My grandmother's chocolate chip pancakes recipe when I wake up in the morning, they are to die for.

What is your favorite holiday? Christmas, because my mom makes the best sugar cookies that melt in your mouth.

What is your favorite car type? Most likely the Audi R8 I own it is like a little slice of heaven.  
I laughed at that.

When is your birthday? In a couple of months, March 9th born in 1992.

Do you have a pet? No I couldn't even pick between them I would want them all.

What do you do to relax? I play pinball in my game room back home.

Do you like it here so far? Yeah, it's looking pretty good now.  
I of coursed blushed lightly at that because he looked me deep in the eyes with emotion to my soul.

How tall are you? Um…six foot three inches.  
I pouted childishly at that because he called me a baby girl after words, saying that I need to eat more vegetables and listen to my parents because they obviously they know the truth about how they would help me grow, and I gave him a mocking dirty glare.

Today was the best day in my life since _He_ left and I couldn't help but feel a bit light hearted, then I felt hat tingling sensation in my stomach again when I thought about how I acted with Mark it felt great to be normal for such a short period of time after being treated like a glass baby doll in school and at home. I also realized that when talking to Mark I felt no sadness and didn't feel depressed at all.

Maybe, but I am going to be cautious because this is happening to fast and starting to scare me.

I drove home after another hour of just thinking, and I cooked Charlie's Lasagna dinner setting it in the refrigerator with foil over it. Went up to my room changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a loose plain grey t-shirt, and fell into weird dreams, sighing contently realizing I could sleep in because tomorrow is Sunday. I was instantly asleep after about ten minutes of my head on the pillow, and I didn't even hear Charlie come home. I was sleeping like the dead.


	3. Rescuing That Girl

**Bella's POV**

I do not own. Please enjoy.

Thinking over the afternoon I had on Saturday I realized that the ache in my chest was no longer present, I felt the hole in me stitching up again when I was talking to Mark, like he filled the void.  
That is what had me so occupied on Sunday morning it scared the crap out of me.  
Today I didn't really do anything but be lazy while Charlie was off watching the game with some police buddies. I cleaned up a bit around the house; I didn't have much homework to do so I tried my best to relax. Obviously it didn't work no with the way my mind worked. Charlie came home and went straight to bed after giving me money to buy a pizza. I didn't get one. I went right to bed getting little to no sleep.

Monday morning. I felt so…almost excited for today having no clue to why. I dressed up today sort of nicely with a grey sleeveless, ruffled top and denim capris just a bit below my knees, and matched with my grey Toms.

I was half asleep eating breakfast this morning only eating toast with jelly on it.

"Morning Bella," Charlie said coming down the stairs in his uniform.

"Morning," I replied eating another bite.

" You look nice today, but you're gonna need a jacket or something it's suppose to rain today." He said as I stood up throwing away my paper plate and napkin.

"Thanks." Was my quick reply as I went upstairs to brush my teeth, grab a thin coat and my backpack.  
I drove up to the parking lot at school kinda early so I just got out and went to first class English.

Mrs. Helms was in class already sitting at her desk and I just walked in quietly to my seat in the back and sat looking out the window.

A few minutes passed as I was day dreaming and the parking lot was now semi full and I was able to watch every student stop and stare as Mark rode in swiftly in a front parking spot, and I minutes he walked into Mrs. Helms class glancing around first with is blue eyes landing right on me giving me a half smile.

So nervous and flustered I just blushed and look down to my hands. The teacher and Mark whispered talked for a bit before he left and she sat back down. My eyes never leaving my clutching hand whiter than before.

Seeing him after Saturday made my stomach tingle in an uncomfortable way.

He was making my thoughts a fluster-like cloud in my brain and tingles in my toes.

What is happening to me?

Sighing to myself I looked the class door to see Angela poke her head in the class and look around she came over to me as soon as she spotted me.

"Hey Bella, I'm glad I found you," she said walking over to me.

"Hi Angela, whatcha need?"

"Nothing it's just that my mom got me a few notebooks in Seattle on Saturday and she got to many so I wanted to know if you wanted this one?" she asked me pulling out a smaller spiral notebook with and green-ish owl on the front and a couple more tree like designs on the front.

It was quite beautiful I haven't ever seen one like it before, very cool. I liked it a whole lot.

"Ummm…are you sure you don't want it Angela it's really cool?" I asked unsure if I should take it from her.

"Yes Bella I want you to have it I have like six more she bought me, and I thought you might like this one," she said laying it on my desk in front of my clasped hands.

"Thank you Angela I really like it." I told her picking the notebook up and sliding it in to my backpack.

"I knew it was so you Bella." Well I gotta get to class I think the bell is about to ring she said walking to the classroom door.  
"See you third period Bella." Were the last words I heard her say before the loud school bell rang cutting off my goodbye.

First, second and third period classes all went by quickly, and when I got to my fourth class just before lunch there were a few kids in class scattered around but the teacher nowhere in sight in the classroom. In the next couple of minutes to get to class the rest of the students came in, and lastly Mr. Kessenger walked into class.

"Settle down everyone, to you seats," he spoke in a rush and separating papers on his cluttered desk, clearly not planning on being late to class.

"We are getting a new student in class to join us here in AP World History II; he should be here in a couple minutes he's getting his new schedule as I speak. I expect you all to not cause a disruption in the learning when he enters." Mr. Kessenger spoke to us all while setting up the projector for a new chapter's notes.

When he was talking most girls in the class started to get excited and start taking out make-up compacts and straightening their clothes out trying to get pretty for him, glancing at their friends most likely talking Mark.

"Begin working please; we will discuss chapter seven next period," Were the last words he spoke before the door to the class opened up and Mark walked in quietly.

To say he was looking nice to day wouldn't even explain it. Mark was wearing a blue paid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows

"Hello Sir," He spoke to the teacher.

"Hello Mark welcome to AP World History II," Mr. Kessenger greeted him.

"Thanks, where can I sit?" Mark asked looking around for a seat, and for once I was glad that I was actually surrounded by people and he wouldn't have to sit by me because I'm pretty sure I can't face him after Saturday's talk.

"There is an empty seat in the last row second from the front over by the window, we are taking notes and discussing them next class." He stated opening up his lap top.

Mark walked over to his desk, sat and started on his notes. He was situated on the opposite side of the room and two rows in front of me which was in the fourth row closest to the wall in the hall way. Maybe he won't notice me ever.

At the end of the class I was done taking notes and there was five minutes before the bell rang in class each girl was still glancing at him every few minutes to see if he suddenly noticed them. I took out my new notebook and a pen and carefully wrote my name down besides the owl, to clear names.

Bella Swan.

Putting my stuff away the bell rang. Walking out of the class room walking towards the cafeteria I realized I was walking directly behind Mark and another kid whom he was talking to laughing like buddies. I slowed my steps and it seemed like they did too, would I ever catch a break?

Entering the Cafeteria I was still behind them but Angela came to her unknown rescue by coming in line with me. We chatted a bit till we were by the line and I knew he would hear me if I would speak so I was unusually quiet until I reached for a Gatorade in the ice box and my hand connected with another hand in which because of my luck was not Angela's hand.

"Ohh, uhh sorry there, which one you want I get it?" he asked me just taking a one second glance at me.

"Th- the blue one please," I whispered and looked down to my plate going pink in my cheeks; I knew he had heard me because he got a red and a blue one out handing me the blue bottle.

"Thanks," came out a small whisper of one he did not here.

Angela and I paid for our food and sat down; I guess she didn't just see what happened or she would have said something. She was about to say something before the intercom cut her off and Mr. Greene's voice speak.

"Attention all student and staff we are now releasing all student to go home early, again all student are permitted to go home due to a bad thunder storm expecting to be really bad and electricity should go out at some point. Please be safe and drive carefully."

Not even ten seconds everyone was leaving out of the cafeteria in a hurry to get home early. I myself was in no rush and just before I stood Angela spoke.

"Bella sorry I'd wait for you but Ben just texted me and he gave me a ride this morning so I gotta go ok? I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said giving me a half hug and quickly walking off.

"Bye," I at least got out before getting up and throwing away my trash.

Outside was a light drizzle and a few cars were still here, including Mark's not that I cared, and I definitely didn't notice him walking towards the car talking on his cell phone.

Right?

I got in my truck and headed home. Half way there my truck dies and I'm just sitting there not daring to get due to the now heavy pouring of the rain that certainly wasn't going to stop for me any time soon, I'm not calling my dad because he would just create a big deal out of it somehow knowing him, maybe I'll call Angela.

My phone started to ring; I grabbed it out the cup holder and answered it.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing Bells, it's just there is a bad storm out and I know you just got released from school but go to a friend's house or something I don't want you home in case the power goes out ok?" he asks.  
"I have to help some people down in La Push there is a fallen tree, I'm going to be a while, you gonna be ok?" He asks.

"Yeah dad I will be fine at Angela's I suppose ok?" I ask him back.

"Yeah Bella just be safe, I gotta go now. Bye" he says.

"Bye dad." I say before I hang up, and I put my phone away a sleek black car drives up and Mark gets out with an umbrella, jogs over to my truck.

"I'm here to rescue you," He says with a cute smile on his lips.

"Thank you," I reply to him grabbing my stuff and we get into his car, he takes off.

"So where do you live?"

"Umm well can we just go to your house my dad doesn't want me home alone while he can't call me a lot if he needs me.

"Umm ok, off the Casa de Zuckerburg," says looking at me smiling and back to looking out the window driving.

"Sorry didn't mean to say that, you can take me home," I said blushing realizing I just kinda forced him to take me to his house.

"No really it's not a problem at all I was going home too when I noticed a damsel in distress just sitting in a truck," he says playfully which makes me blush a very bright red and thank him quietly for the second time today.

"Ok then." I say looking out the window.

The entire drive was sort just about ten minutes, but it was a bit of an awkward silence. We pull up to a huge house not surrounded by trees or hidden from view. It looked like an old Victorian 1800's type of house with brick wall but some modern styling.

"Welcome, won't you come inside," Mark says looking directly into my eyes staring right in to my soul.

Those big, ocean-like blue eyes which always send my heart beating wildly and tingles in my toes had the ability to only make me answer mark in a short head nod. He got out told me to wait while he had his stuff, came to my side, grabbed my stuff and held the umbrella over our heads and we quickly walked to the front door where he grabbed his keys and opened the door.

"Welcome home." Mark says after closing the door. I gulped, turned around and face him.

**A.N**** Oooooh it is starting to heat up now ladies and gentleman. I'm sorry for the long wait fans but here is the finished chapter three.  
I'll put some cute things in the story next chapter. **

**Enjoy. **

**Review if you would like.**

_**-**__**Zuri**__** xIAmTwilightInsanityx**___


End file.
